Un deseo
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: En Eclipse Edward le dice a Bella, "si hubiera alguna manera de hacerme humano para esatr con tigo, no importa el precio lo pagaria" que tal si ese deseo llega a oidos de la unica persona que puede cumplirlo. T por si acaso a futuro -SUSPENDIDO-
1. Nota Antes de Empezar

Bien aqui estoy despues de todo, me decidi a escribir mi propio fic, pero como aparte de fan de Twilight soy fan de los Animes decidi convinarlo con uno.

Summary:En Eclipse Edward le dice a Bella "si hubiera alguna manera de hacerme humano para estar contigo,  
no importa el precio lo pagaria" y si esa peticion llegara a oidos de la unica persona que puede cumplirlo?  
T por si acaso

Para Evitar confuciones dejo unas Notas

1.- Tsubasa le pertenece a las CLAMP al igual que Twilight a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me entretengo usando sus personajes.

2.- El cross-over es con un anime llamado Tsubasa REservoir Chronicles una breve sinopsis Era un chico llamado Sahoran hijo de un arqueologo, su mejor amiga se llama Sakura y era la princesa del reino ambos se amaban pero no lo decian .Un dia justo antes de que Sakura le confesara sus sentimientos a Shaoran una extra? fuerza proveniente de las ruinas que Shaoran investigaba comenzo a absorver a Sakura , en un intento de salvarla Sahoran la quito furera de lo que la estab a absorviendo,pero al hacerlo rompio unas alas que le habian surgido dispersando sus recuerdos por diferentes dimenciones.  
El sumo sacerdote los envio a otra dimencion con una mujer llamada Yuko, conocida como la bruja dimencioal, capaz de conceder cualquier deseo con un precio igual,  
el precio que pago Shaoran para viajar entre dimenciones buscando las memorias de Sakura era su cosa mas vailosa ;su relacion con ella, asi que aunque recupere todos sus recuerdos ella nunca lo iba a recordar.  
Los otros dos personajes son Kurogane y Fye Fye un misterioso mago que siempre busac gastarle bromas a Kuerogane y este ultimo es un ninja mandado lejos para conecer el verdadero significado de fuerza El ultimo personaje es Mokona , una extra? criatura que es capaz de mandarlos de dimencion en dimencion...

2.-Los Spoilers de Twilight llegan hasta Eclipse


	2. Prefacio

Prefacio

Viajeros hacia una nueva dimensi? sin saber que los lazos de un amor verdadero pueden pedir los deseos mas descabellados y peligrosos.  
El enemigo los vigila desde otra dimensi? mientras otros esperan silenciosos en Italia 


	3. Nueva Dimencion

Capitulo #1

Nueva DimensiСn

"Vaya pudimos recuperar otra pluma" dijo aliviado un chico de cabello cafИ y con los ojos del mismo color "Bah! una de todas las que tenia aquel prМncipe..." dijo un ninja con algo de coraje "Pero al menos es una, yo no quiero que termine el viaje..."dijo el hechicero rubio y alto "║║Mokona modoki toki ni!!! PAAAAAA PUUUUUU" dijo una bola de arroz mientras todos eran arrastrados hacia un tЗnel rumbo a la siguiente dimensiСn "©Como sera la siguiente dimensiСn?" pregunto medio dormida la chica en los brazos del pelo cafИ "Princesa, me alegro que este despierta...."dijo con alivio el chico "Etto , Shaoran-kun ,podrМas bajarme....?" dijo algo sonrojada la chica "Ahh!!Cla..claro su alteza" dijo el chico avergonzado.  
Mientras adelante se veМa una luz muestra que la siguiente dimensiСn estaba cerca.

Mientras en otra dimensiСn.  
Un hombre con un monСculo observa a los viajeros mientras toma algo de vino.  
"Solo espero que la bruja no interfiera en la siguiente dimensiСn, mi deseo tiene que ser cumplido.

Los viajeros llegaron a un claro en medio de un bosque verde, en el claro se apreciaban flores silvestres y frondosos Аrboles a los claro parecМa estar diseЯado, perfecto y redondo.

"Que paisaje tan hermoso y verde" dijo la chica "Sakura-hime, es mejor no bajar la guardia, este lugar es perfecto para una emboscada y "  
"║Ha!, que vengan los que quieran, no he tenido diversiСn en un rato" dijo el ninja entusiasmado "Kuro-puu no puede esperar a pelear" riС la bola de arroz por lo bajo "Cierto"aЯadiС el rubio "Mokona" , dijo Shaoran "©sientes una pluma cerca"  
"Hay una en esta dimensiСn, pero esta a cientos de kilСmetros de aquМ"  
"Bien, hay que empezar a caminar tal vez haya un ciudad por aquМ"  
No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a una placa empedrada al lado de una carretera "Bienvenidos a Forks"...." 


	4. Olor a flor de Cerzo

Capitulo #2 Olor a flor de Cerezo

En un lugar remoto del bosque, pero cerca del claro....

Una chica herida de cabellos rojo como el fuego iba corriendo a alta velocidad "Ha, esos Cullen no se aseguraron de tomar todas las piezas....pero estoy muy dИbil,  
tengo que salir de aquМ antes de que alguno de esos sarnosos obtenga mi olor ,tal vez vuelva a Texas y.  
" el pensamiento de Victoria se detuvo por un momento, olfateo la brisa y un olor sumamente dulce, como flores de cerezo hizo que sus ojos se tornaran negros y su boca se llenara de veneno "E..Ese olor es tan exquisito, es como si la sangre de un mortal me estuviera cantando.."dijo victoria maliciosa Pero Victoria olfateo de nuevo,"hay otros tres mortales con la sangre que busco, y un olor que nunca habМa olido y ... ║demonios! apesta a perro por aquМ, no han captado ni rastro de mi,  
pero dejare ese olor para la prСxima eso lo prometo..."

*  
"Shaoran-kun, ©que dice ese letrero?  
"Si se lee como el lenguaje que me enseЯo mi padre dice 'Bienvenidos a Forks' "  
"Creen que asМ se llame este paМs?" dijo el mago rubio "No lo se Fay-san, tal vez es el nombre del pueblo, como en el paМs de Jade,  
el clima es muy familiar, hasta parece el mismo lugar..."dijo Shaoran "Yo solo quiero tener algo de acciСn" dijo Kurogane En eso una chica con los ojos chocolates, muy pАlida y con el cabello del mismo color iba pasando por ahМ bajando se de una camioneta roja muy vieja, pero iba tan pensativa que se tropezС con la banqueta y estuvo a punto de darse contra el suelo, Shaoran rАpidamente se moviС y la capturo antes de que se diera contra el concreto.  
"Gracias" dijo la chica "Por nada" respondiС Shaoran La chica miro a los cuatro viajeros y al peluche con curiosidad "Vaya, ustedes parecen salidos de un Manga..." (N/A: Bien en este FanFic Bella sabe lo que es un Maga y un Anime, Ben le enseЯo a аngela y аngela le enseЯo a Bella)  
"Oh, que grosera soy" dijo la chica disculpando se" Me llamo Bella Swan y vivo en esta casa y ustedes quienes son?  
"Yo soy Shaoran y esta chica a mi lado es la princesa Sakura" dijo el pelo cafИ "Yo soy Fye de Flourite...pero me dicen Fye,y este a mi lado se llama"  
"Soy Kurogane"  
"Y yo soy Mokona" dijo la bola de arroz "Vaya que buen robot" pensС Bella En eso Sakura por cansancio se desmayo, y Shaoran la atrapo antes de que se cayera "║©Esta bien?!" pregunto Bella asustada " pasen a mi casa de momento mi padre no se encuentra, pero pasen por favor"  
(N/A: Bella tiene tanta confianza por Shaoran y Sakura, que le parecen los hermanitos que nunca tubo, y respecto a los otros dos bien, seria grosero solo dejar entrar a dos, y ademАs cierto personaje estaba a menos de 2 minutos de ahМ)  
Los viajeros entraron a la casa pequeЯa pero bien decorada "deja me la subo a mi habitaciСn ustedes se pueden quedar aquМ en la sala..." y la chica subiС con la princesa Un Volvo se estaciono en la puerta, pero nadie entro por la puerta, mientras Bella estaba recostado a Sakura un chico con ojos dorados y cabello cobrizo entro por la ventana con una cara de confusiСn "Bella, que pasa, quien es esta chica"  
"Edward" dijo la chica abrazАndolo (N/A: que bueno que Sakura estaba dormida)  
"Parece que ella viaja con otros tres chicos, estАn abajo, se desmayo y la traje para que se recostara"explico Bella "Si, ya me parecМan pensamientos muy diferentes a los usuales"  
"©En que pensaban?" pregunto Bella "Bien uno pensaba 'Espero que Sakura este bien' y por alguna razСn pensaba en una pluma, otro pensaba 'Esta casa es muy bonita, me pregunto si le podre hacer una broma a Kurogane' y otro pensaba 'espero que no quiera pasarse de listo ese mago' Ah y una voz muy diferente en pequeЯo pesaba ' Mokona tiene hambre me pregunto si la linda chica no darА algo de comer"  
"Vaya esos son pensamientos extraЯos"  
"Y la chica aquМ bien parece que tiene un sueЯo, pero mas bien parecen trozos de memoria, pero una parte esta borrosa,  
como si estuviera incompleta y aparte faltara alguien.  
Cuando Edward y Bella bajaron Shaoran los miro preocupados, y luego con alvio Bella no se resistiС y pregunto "©Que hacen aquМ"  
"Creame seЯorita, si se lo dijeron no nos lo creerМa"  
En eso a Mokona se la prendiС su amuleto y la imagen de Yuuko salio de Mokona,  
a Bella casi le da un infarto y Edward se puso delante de ella Shaoran y Fye suspiraron y Kurogane solo gruЯo "Oh Mokona ,llegeron a una nueva dimencion?©Y quienes son estos jovenes tan lindos"  
Yuko se quedo mirando a Edward por un rato "oh tu debes ser Edward Cullen verdad, y la chica detras de ti tiene que ser Bella Swan si no me equivoco"  
Edward solo se tenso mas defensivo que nunca "Chicos, les dijo a los tres y a Bella, cren que nos podrian dejar solos un momento quisiera hablar con Edward un momento"djo Yuko Los tres chicos salieron de la casa.  
"Bella " dijo Edward "creo que ella puede quedarse"  
"Bien," dijo Yuko no es coicidencia que estos viajeros esten aqui las coincidencias no existen en este mundo, solo lo inevitable, y menos que me haya encontarado contigo.  
debes tener un deseo verdad?  
"©Como puede usted saber eso"  
"Que pasa Edward, ©acaso no crees en la magia...? 


	5. El precio que pagaron

Capitulo #3

El precio que pagaron

"?agia?" pregunto Edward incredulo "Claro, o cres que en el mundo lo unico sobrenatural son los vampiros y los hombres lobos" dijo Yuko Bella y Edward se tensaron con la palabra pero Yuko sigui con naturalidad "Creo", continuo Yuko "que esto sera mas sensillo si me presentara personalmente, pero por desgracia no se puede, esoy esperando un impotante pedido de un lugar lejano, ?ero aun asi quieres discutir tu precio en precencia de Bella"  
Edward medito por un momento, y decidio que tal vez el precio seria escalofriante para Bella asi que derrotado admitio "Bella,amor, te importariadejarme solo con ...? "Yuko Itchara, la bruja dimencional "completo Yuko "Eh ,claro, voy a asegurarme que los chicos no se metan en problemas"  
Bella salio por la puerta con una mirada de preocupacion en su rostro "Bien Edward, antes, de decirte tu precio es preciso que comprendas algo,  
yo concedo deseos pero todo requiere un precio de igual valor, y temo decir que tu precio es alto, puede que no tan alto como los viajeros que acaban de aparecer, pero si es algo impotante para ti, y una vez hecho el deseo no se puede deshacer"  
"Comprendo" murmuro Edward pensativo

Mientras Yuko acalraba detalles con Edward Bella se entretubo jugando a la detective con los viajeros "Bien ya se que la magia existe, asi que no pueden decirme nada increible" dijo Bella tratando de sacar informacion "Asi que comienzen desde el pricipio"  
Shaoran suspiro resignado, "?or que la bruja dimencional se tenia que haber aparecido frente a la chica y su normal y humano novio?" penso "Bien se?rita, mi nombre es Shaoran y vengo de la misma demencion que la princesa Sakura, ocurrio un incidente y despues de pagar un precio tenemos que viajar entre dimenciones para encontrar los recuerdos perdidos de Sakura....eh, quiero decir la priencesa"  
Al mencionar el precio en la cara de Sahoran se dibijo una tristesa colosal, que no fue pasada de largo por Bella justo cuando iba a preguntar Fye se acerca a ella y le dice "Yo viajo para no regresar a mi pais de origen y Kuro-puu vaja para regresar a su pais de origen"  
"oh, y puedo saber que es lo que pagaron"  
"Bien" Continuo el mago "para nosotros era nuestra cosa mas valiosa"  
Bella penso eso por un momento y recordo lo que habia dicho Edward de el sue?s de Sakura ' "Y la chica aqui bien parece que tiene un sue?, pero mas bien parecen trozos de memoria,  
pero una parte esta borrosa, como si estubiera incompleta y aparte faltara alguien" .  
Increiblemente a Bella no le costo adivianr el precio de Sahoran pero en ves de prguntarle en peligro de lastimarlo pregunto mas animada "Tu amas a Sakura" lo dijo, no lo pregunto "Es tu persona mas importante en tu vida y estarias dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella , pero no lo haras hasta que la mision este completa"  
Shaoran se la quedo viendo con ojos de plato y hasta Kurogane que estaba distraido viendo hacia el boque,  
con un precentimiento de peligro, volteo a verla "?omo sabe todo esto se?rita"  
"Diagamos que ya he visto como miras a la chica y esa mirada la he visto muchas veces antes "  
dijo Bella pensando en los hombres lobo cn sus imprimaciones, y al mismo Edward viendola con esos mismos ojos de vez en cuando. 


	6. Una Decision capaz de cambiar el mundo

**Ok, primero que nada....**

**Perdon!!!**

**Gomenasai!!!**

**Se que no eh actualizado en muuuucho tiempo, pero una cosa llevo a la otra, y pues no pude sentarma a escribir nada concreto. Eso mas el hecho de que llegue a un bloquo emocional con otra de mis historias....**

**Okidoki ya se las debia........**

Capitulo #4

La decision con poder de cambiar al mundo

"Edward Cullen, esta decisicion que estas por tomar es muy seria"menciono la bruja de las dimenciones "No hay marcha atras"

"Lo se, pero hice una promesa, si hubuiera alguna manera de volverme humano lo haria sin importar el costo"

"Son palabras muy peligrosas y no solo involucrtas tu futuro, si no tambien el de ella" asevero Yuko

Edward solo bajo la cabeza y se puso a pensar

Lejos de ella por 10 años, algo que con solo pensarlo le provocaba sus pocos recuerdos humanos para siempre.Y ayudar a los viajero con su mision.

Era un elevado precio

Pero que ganaba, toda una vida al lado de Bella, como humanos, siguiendo el curso de la historia, como debia de pensaba en su "hermana" Rosalie, que seria capaz de abandonarlo todo por esta decision.

"Y Rosalie?" le pregunto a la bruja al cabo de unos minutos absorto en esa red de pensamientos.

"Cuando hayan pasado los 10 años ire con ella, si es que ella aun lo desea."

"Claro que lo querra", penso Edward

"Me podrias dar tiempo pra pensar todo esto?"pregunto

"Esta bien, tienes hasta que estos viajeros se vayan para desidirte" Concluyo Yuko

"Y cuando sera eso?"

"Cuando hayan terminado su mision en esta tierra"

"Yo te enviare mi respuesta"

Mientras tanto en la recamara de Bella

Sakura se desperto,y desconocio el lugar donde estaba

"Syaoran-kun...Fye-san...Kurogane-san....Mokona" se comenzo a asustar

"Syaoran-kun!!" grito aterrrada

En lo que terminaba de decir su nombre Syaoran ya estaba en la ventana

"Princesa! Que pasa,? Se encuentra bien?"

Sakura se sonrrojo de los pies a la cabeza

"Estoy bien es que me asuste al estar en esta recamara sin saber nada de nadie...y..."

"Esta bien, todos estamos bien los demas esan abajo, la chica,ajam, Bella te trajo aqui por que te desmayaste..."

"Oh , que pena"

"Esta bien , si necesitas algo no dude el llamarme princesa"

"Syaoran-kun..."

"Si?"

"Cuando alguien es importante para ti, solo dices su nombre?"

"Si princesa" a Syaoran lo arrazo una ola de tristeza

"Recupere una memoria" continuo "Despues de mi fiesta de cumpleaños le estaba diciendo a alguien que solo me dijera Sakura y yo le diria a esa persona solo por su nombre"suspiro "pero, no habia nadie"

"Es cuestion de tiempo, princesa, se lo aseguro" dijo Syaoran esforzandose en poner una sonrisa en su

cara

"Algun dia te recordare Syaoran-kun, tal vez si nos conociamos desde antes tu y yo..."

No pudo acabar la frase por que se repitio el evento del mundo de Outo, cayo inconciente sin saber de

que trataba la platica.

"Estare abajo princesa" murmuro Syaoran antes de cubrirla con una manta y bajar por la ventana.

(N/A: Que todo el mundo puede entrar en la ventana de Bella? )

Mas Tarde...

"Bien, deben de estar hambrientos los 3" dijo bella mintras se sentaban en el comedor sus invitados

"Los 4 corrijio Mokona"

"Ups, lo siento, Mokona, ten un pastelillo"

"Si !!dulces"

"Tienen suerte de que mi padre este de viaje, no sabria como explicarle esto"

Mokona se volteo para ver a Edward pensando en la sala, sin moverse.

"El no come?"

"Ammm" Bella no sabia que contestar

"Ya comi" dijo Edward casi sin moverse

"Bella"ccontinuo Mokona, "si tu padre esta de viaje no te sientes sola en esta casa?"

"No, por que tengo a Edward conmigo"Contesto Bella al momento que servia spaguetti a los 4.

"Ella no va a bajar?"pregunto Bella preoocupada mirando a las escaleras

"Aun duerme", dijo Syaoran en el mismo tono que contesto Edward.

"Ellos dos , comparten el mismo dolor" penso Mokona antes de quedarse dormida.

**Muy bien hasta aqui lo dejo, no se preocupen tratare de actualizar mas seguido .... ;)**

**El boton verde no muerde, se los prometo.... ^^)**


End file.
